Off the Streets
by XxSeaOwlxX
Summary: Annabeth Chase lives an organized, well planned lifestyle. she transfers to London to study architect under David DaLus. her parents want her to make her mark as a women in the world of men. Percy Jackson lives a life of survival of the fittest. When Percy is fataly injured, what happens when both their lives collide? i suck at summeries... has mild language, slight mature scenes
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY. So this is my first fanfiction. Please no shooting. I would appreciate constructive criticism, critiques and or compliments for chapters to come. DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANY OF THE PJO CHARACTORS charactors are OOC**

* * *

Percy

I glanced down at my beaten cap. I growled, throwing it down in frustration. I needed money. I needed it to run away, earn a living, start a new life… to find my missing father. He has been gone since my mom died. I was six then. I needed money to get to America. But where would get it? I had never stolen, and I didn't intend to. But no one in their right mind would give a scrawny-off-the-street-16-year-old boy any pocket cash. I would have to steal. He left his _friend_, Gabriel, in charge of me. My mother was dead because of him. He does everything but guard, yet everyone sees right through what the man does to me! I have scars to prove. He has threatened me that if I tell anyone, he…he would… If I could just steal a few notes from him, I could be on my way and out of his miserable grasp...

My thoughts were broken as Gabriel sauntered into the room. It was a winter night, so I knew he had been at the pub. He usually kept his lose money in the back of his breeches. However, he also carried a gun. This was going to be my one and only chance. I could grab the money and risk being shot at, or I could completely give up. I ran my hand through my messy raven black hair before slapping my hat back on.

"Gabriel. I must be off. I promised a friend that I would meet him by the ol' oak. If you don't mind I'll just take my leave..." I said cautiously. Best he think I was leaving. He groaned and grumbled as he stumbled through the hall. I was assured that he was drunk. The man swooned and collapsed onto his cot in the far end if the room. I saw the money hanging loosely out of his back pocket. I took long quiet strides, skillfully avoiding all the creaks in the floor. I glanced up. The man had glided his hand over to his hip. His hand was hovering over the gun. How did he know I was going to do something? Was he just doing that? I decided to ignore his small movement. Big mistake.

I don't even think he knew what he was doing, but he pulled the trigger. The barrel was aimed towards the ground, but it still hit me. I'm not sure where, but my leg exploded into pain. I grabbed the money, and limped as quickly as I could out the door. When he woke up, he would see me and his money gone, and know that I took it and ran. His gun would have one less bullet in it and there would be blood stains on the floor. Either way, had I run or not, it wouldn't look good for me. I knew that I needed to get the wound cleaned and patched up, but I had to get out of town first, before word spread.

"Dammit. I'm an idiot, a complete idiot!" I muttered through gritted teeth, "it's the winter season..." I tugged my cap farther on, and kept my head down as I limped through the streets. Living on the streets during winter, is not all that fun. Enough homeless freeze and, or starve to death. I needed to get out of town as fast as possible.

* * *

I walked around for a while. I knew I was out of town, but I needed, wanted to get as far away as possible. I didn't have any friends in that place, I had a slightly abusive guardian, a dead mother, and a missing father. I just needed to get away and sort through my life. I don't know how long I walked, but it was starting to get light out. I scrambled through the trash. Instead of finding food, I found a scruffy, black dog. He stayed with me after a few nights of following me cautiously. He kept me warm at night and I, him. We passed through many little villages and towns. After what was probably a week, I noticed my leg was getting steadily worse, and I knew Blackjack was aware of it too. One night, I remember, after running away from an angry coachman, I passed out in an alley way because of the pain. I never did that again. Only steady walking.

Finally, after days of traveling, I knew I couldn't go much farther. I was leaning heavily on the side of a fence so I could stay upright. Blackjack trudged alongside me. I could feel the darkness creeping into my vision. I had to find someone to help me, now. My hopes rose when a saw a young women striding hastily down the other side of the road. Her blonde hair was illuminated as she passed under a glowing street light. Her rose colored dress flowed gracefully across the ground. I knew she would help me. For a moment I forgot the pain and started running across the wide street. Blackjack ran at my heels. Before I knew it, I was heaving up the small remains of my food from a few days ago and blood. I knew something was wrong, when I saw the blood dripping from my mouth. I collapsed onto my knees.

"Not smart...at all..." I stammered to Blackjack. He was standing there, watching me with a sad expression. "Hey...you-you wanna go get help? Go get help Blackjack...please" I whispered to him, "go see if you can find that pretty lady, she- she'll help us," He turned and ran after the young women that we saw. Please, let my trust in him not fail me now... I rolled onto my back. The cold felt good against my body. I could just fall asleep and forget about all my problems...

* * *

**so hope you guys like... this is all new to me, so yeah.**

**~ XxSeaOwl**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but the plot and the story. If it wasn't clear, this story takes place London late 1800s**

* * *

Annabeth

"Annabeth! We're off. Be good to Chiron and don't do anything rash. Remember you're here in the grand town of NorthSage training to be a successful architect, a female architect too! Be respectful to Mr. DaLus. Do not refrain to make us proud!" i rolled by eyes at my stuffy, uptight mother rambled. Amelia Chase is the type of parent who just wants their child to be well in life. She has long, graying, blonde hair and the same grey eyes as me. Sometimes I don't think she even loves me, that she only likes my intelligence level. She said that the only reason that Mr. David DaLus was accepting me was because I had an excellent record. I've heard plenty of stories about how brilliant of an architect and artist he is. Mr. DaLus told me in a letter that he was working on the blueprints for a large clock tower in the north end of the Palace of Westminster and that he would allow me to assist him. As I was daydreaming about what it would be like to be an official architect, I could hear my father, Frederick, talking to Mr. Chiron Brunner, my 'chaperone'. Chiron was like a father to me. Whenever my parents are gone, they leave me to him. Sometimes, I think that he's more of a parent than either my father or mother. my mother waved an arm carelessly, but elegantly, in my direction, before exiting my small house with my father. Apparently my parents preferred me to live in my separate home instead of with them in what was supposingly that family's mansion. And yes, my parents can afford multiple homes, just as they can afford tailored silk suits and evening gowns.

"They seemed glad to get rid of me," I murmured. Chiron turned toward me. He stroked his gray beard as a gleam sparked in his playful eyes, "what are you looking at?" I said, trying my best to not smile back.

"We should get 'em bags up to your room, lass," he responded, now smiling. I nodded, and presumed to pick up one of my bags. My heels echoed on the hard, dark oak floors. I grabbed a fist full of my gown as I tromped up the stairs. I heard Chiron behind me. The upstairs was floored with the same hard oak, just as the rest of the house. There were three rooms up stairs, not including the one bathroom. One mine, one for Chiron, and the last I assumed for a guest. I chose the largest room. As I walked in, sunlight greeted me from window. It bounced of the pale yellow walls, causing the room to glow. There was a white dresser along one wall, and a queen post bed was along another.

"Chiron! Could you place my bags in this room?" I called.

I left Chiron to unpack our items, while I took a walk around town. The sun was shining, however, it was still chilly and I knew that the night would become bitterly cold. I noticed a few orphaned children and stray dogs wandering the cobbled roads. She told me that the people of NorthSage detested those from off the streets. I noticed that pedestrians looked down on them in disgust. I urged myself to ignore the others actions, even though it wasn't right. Besides that misfortune, I quite liked where I was settled. There were many shops and friendly neighbors. I waved to a young lady around my age, 16. She had black hair that was choppy and hung around her shoulders. Her bright, electric blue eyes watched me cheerfully as we engaged

"welcome to NorthSage! I'm Thalia Grace." She greeted, waving.

"Thank you. I'm Annabeth Chase, pleased to meet you."

I was introduced to her little cousin Nico , her brother Jason and her father Duce. **(A/N closest name to Zues) **I also met Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, and many others.

It was dark by the time I was on my way home. The night chill cut bitterly into my cheeks. The stars and the moon were clouded out. I predicted either rain or light snow. I looked up again. The clouds had turned dark, causing almost an ominous feeling to linger in the air. As I stood there, oddly observing the weather, I heard frantic barking coming my way. First I thought it was my imagination. No dog would just—the barking continued, and it was closer than before. I peered through the darkness towards the dog. His body was hard to make out, since he was black, but his eyes shone like polished silver in the eerie light. He ran up to me and started jumping and scratching at my dress. I wasn't scared of dogs, but I wasn't fond of them. They were more of a men's pet. I enjoyed having a nice cat curl up in my lap than have a dog jumping at my feet. Against my better judgment of heading home and hoping the dog would go away, I acknowledged it. He grabbed the hem of my dress and started to tug.

"no! bad dog! That is not gentlemanly at all! Let go!" I scolded, refusing to move. The dog continued to tug at my dress. I tried unsuccessfully to yank my skirts from the dogs mouth. I reluctantly decided to let the stray take me to wherever. i knew that this dog could have possibly carried some disease, but I tried not to look at it in disgust as others I had seen today did. He led me farther down the street and I watched as my house was left behind. The dog started barking again, now more urgently. I looked ahead. I saw a dark mass sprawled across the cobblestone street.

"what is that?" I muttered. The dog ran ahead and started nudging the object. I picked up my dress and jogged over. "Oh my God" I gasped.

* * *

**yay! cliffies!**

**~XxSeaOwl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mkay, so I made a mistake in the last chapter…kinda forgot that this was the 1800s…ladies didn't cuss then. So yeah, from now on Annabeth won't be bad mouthing until… **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE STORY**

* * *

_The dog started barking again, now more urgently. I looked ahead. I saw a dark mass sprawled across the cobblestone street._

"_what is that?" I muttered. The dog ran ahead and started nudging the object. I picked up my dress and jogged over. "Oh my God" I gasped._

Annabeth

I knelt down and stared at the boy's face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. I admit, he did look rather dead. I slid my hand under his tattered waistcoat, thankfully, I felt the thump of his heart. I got a little more frantic, as I noticed how weak it was. Suddenly a thought came to me and I slipped my hand quickly out. I blushed. I had never touched a man before, even if there was still a flannel shirt under his vest. I sat back on my heels and let my eyes scan over his still from. The right leg of his trousers was torn off at the knee, and was tied around his shin. I was reaching for it when the dog whined and I stopped. I frowned. I need to see the extent of his wound. I started to reach for it again, but the dog growled.

"What do you want me to do then? I have to see what it looks like?" I huffed. _Oh God, I'm talking to a dog. _He cocked his scruffed head and then looked over to the houses on the side of the street. He wanted me to take the boy home?

"Fine," I muttered, "wait here. I'll go get someone to help me carry him." I glanced around. _Thalia'll be able to help! _I stumbled to my feet. My laced boots clopped on the cobble stones as I tried not to trip on my dress. Surprisingly, there was light coming through the thin curtains in the front window. As I neared the door, I slowed to a calm walk. I tried to make myself as presentable as possible, for the possibility that Mr. Grace would answer, before knocking rapidly. Thalia answered the door.

"Thalia, why are you up so late? I was quite surprised to find that your house was lit up. Never mind that, I need your help urgently—."

"Who is it at this daunting time of night?" I heard Mr. Grace's deep voice growl from inside.

Thalia turned around after a quick apology. "The Annabeth Chase from earlier today!" Her father grunted. "My cousin, Nico, and my father like to stay up and play cards in the candle light. I enjoy watching, hence, I stay up with them." She explained, "ignore them. You said you needed my help?"

"yes, there is a boy and he needs immediate help. I can't carry him to my house alone. Chiron will be able to heal him. He was trained in the medical arts when he was younger." I spluttered out.

Turning back around to face where her father was sitting, Thalia called, "Father, I'm off. Miss Chase would like my help with… something." She didn't hesitate to wait for an answer, but instead, snatched her coat off the rack. We made their way back to where I remembered seeing his body lying on the cobblestone.

"Over here! You see… he was just lying there when I found him. It doesn't look like he has wakened in the slightest," I panted. I hadn't run in a while. It was against my parents' code.

"Oh my, what happened to him?" Thalia muttered. She was kneeling down beside the boy, just as I had been when I first saw. The black dog sat calmly beside the boys head. "Is that his dog?" she added, looking over a the black dog.

"How exactly would I know? I found him like that with the dog. Enough talk, shall we get him to my house?" I answered, slightly impatient. She did not respond right away, so I leaned over and slid my hands under his arms and lifted up his torso. His head lolled to the side. I looked over at Thalia, "well, come on. I cannot do this myself. That is why I got you, is it not?"

Hesitant on where to hold him, she decided to take him by the knees. "This is more of a men's job, no?" she complained.

"This is not time to complain. His life is in danger!" I retorted back. We made our way slowly to my house. We stopped on the doorstep.

"How shall we get in?" Thalia whispered.

"We could kick the door-," I answered. Thalia swung her leg up and hit the door with the heel of her boot.

"Not you! I meant the boy... however, it is done. Chiron should be able to hear that.

"Who exactly is Chiron may I ask," she said just as the door opened. Chiron's sturdy frame appeared in the doorway.

"Ahh. I was wondering what was taking you so long, lass. But it appears that it is not you to blame. Shall we take this young man inside? It appears that his little friend would like to come in as well," my caretaker took the boy from our arms and easily swept him up the stairs, the dog following in suit. Thalia gaped at Chiron's strength as she watched him up the stairs.

"Lass, I may be old, but it doesn't hinder me," he chuckled without pausing in his step.

"Well, come on Thalia. Would you like to aid us?" I asked politely. She had helped carry him here, she deserved to at least see him well.

"I appreciate the thought, but I must be home. I don't want my father to create a storm. He is like that. I shall be going then. I am glad that I could be of help," she added cheerfully before heading out the door.

* * *

"I am going to need you to take off that bandage of his for me," Chiron's voice cut through the silence of the pastel blue room. The injured boy had been laid gently on the plush bed. Chiron had taken off his coat and vest after I had refused to do so. "I need to see what is under that. Your nimble fingers should be able to undo that awfully tight knot he's gotten that fabric tied into." I nodded my agreement and worked at the tie. After several frustrating minutes, I was able to untie it. The fabric fell away revealing the wound. Both Chiron and I gasped and the forgotten dog whined.

* * *

**I just enjoy cliffies 3**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I'm not a very good writer, but your encouragement and advice is so helpful! :D**

**~XxSeaOwl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a warning, Thalia will be making another appearance in this chapter, but she may not be exactly what you call lady like. She will be the unique Thalia Grace. Somewhat rude and well you know, Thalia.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT**

* * *

_The injured boy had been laid gently on the plush bed. Chiron had taken off his coat and vest after I had refused to do so. "I need to see what is under that. Your nimble fingers should be able to undo that awfully tight knot he's gotten that fabric tied into." I nodded my agreement and worked at the tie. After several frustrating minutes, I was able to untie it. The fabric fell away revealing the wound. Both Chiron and I gasped and the forgotten dog whined._

Annabeth

"My boy…" Chiron trailed off as he gazed at the wound. He reached out a slender, knuckled hand and gently touched the edges of the ghastly gash. I stared, mortified at the intensity of boy's injury. A round object that I recognized as a bullet was lodged right below the knee, though it hadn't gone in deep. The center of the wound was deep red; the skin was peeled back and sported a slightly yellow color. Dried blood and puss was smeared across his shin. Dirt and grime clung to the blood. That was when I averted my eyes and wondered for the second time what had happened to him.

I left the room, unable to bare the idea of how much pain the boy must have been in. I let Chiron work on the wound as I hustled around the house, busying myself with useless tasks of sweeping, dusting and polishing. "Lass, you should get some rest. You have been awake since before the clock struck ten. There is nothing more you can do around here; it is as spotless as it was 2 hours ago when you brought this young man in."

"I am aware of that. How is he doing?"

Chiron waved my worry off, "Is not as bad you think it is. Just removed the bullet, cleaned the wound, and sewed it all up. He has a fever so someone will have to stay up-." I cut him off.

"I shall," I blurted, "I mean, you have worked hard to clean him up. You should rest."

Chiron chuckled. "Just what I have been encouraging you to do. However, if you insist," he said getting up to leave. He looked back over at me, "I knew you wouldn't resist taking care of him. He is a good looking fellow, dont'cha think?" he winked and left the room, softly closing the door behind him. I blushed deeply and settled in Chiron's seat beside the bed. I grunted in disapproval when I looked down at the foot of the bed. The boys coat and vest were just thrown down onto the sheets. _I have nothing else to do. _ I hung the coat on the back of my chair and resumed to fold his vest. As I was turning it right-side-out, I thought I saw a flash of reflected light. Curious, I examined the lining of the well-worn waistcoat. To my surprise, I found a homemade pocket made from a piece of old fabric and rusted safety pins. I looked back over at the boy. His face was more relaxed; however, it still looked sickly and sweat covered his face making it seem almost fake in the light. I carefully unpinned the fabric and from the vest, fell 10€ **(about 14 USD, correct me if I'm wrong) **I quickly gathered notes from the floor and set them on the dresser along with his folded waistcoat. I reseated myself on the wooden framed chair and folded my hands across my lap. My eyes drifted back to the boy. His raven black hair lay sprawled on the bleached pillows behind his head and his mouth was partially open. _Henry…no Charles… no Benjamin? _ I sighed, shaking my head, _why in god's name am I trying to guess his name? _ A yawn escaped me and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I snuck a glance at the clock on the mantle, _I should be going to bed soon, _I thought. I leaned forward and laid my head on the mattress and promptly feel asleep.

I jerked awake. My hair fell across my face in an undignified manner. I blinked my eyes open and scanned the room for the reason I was awake. Then I remembered. With a sigh, I got up and made my way quietly through the room to the wash closet. I rummaged through the drawers and found a scrap of cloth. I turned on the dial faucet and a steady stream of cold water flowed out and soaked the cloth. I wrung out the extra water and made my way back to the boy's side. The black dog whimpered and watched me from across the room where I had placed an old pillow on the ground. I ignored him and gently touched the boy's forehead with the backside of my hand and winced at the heat the radiated from it. I placed the damp cloth on his forehead and left his side to prepare another cloth as I had a feeling I would need quite a few of them in the hours to come.

However, despite my and Chiron's efforts, his fever had only lowered a tad. He continued to shiver and was still constantly drenched in sweat. I collapsed into the chair beside the boy's bed completely exhausted. I raised my eyes and looked at the clock, two in the morning. I had been up tending to him all night, literally. I couldn't help but risk a small nap, "ill wake myself up in an hour." I told myself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I felt something warm soothing the side of my face. I cracked my eyes open to rays of sunlight streaming through the curtain. _How long was I asleep? I never checked on the boy! _Since two in the morning, I hadn't even changed his cloth or taken his temperature. _And this is why I'm becoming an architect, not a nurse._ I chuckled inwardly. Stretching, I got up and strode past the dresser, getting a mere glance at my hair and clothes. Yes I know I forgot to mention _makeup_ but the thing is, I absolutely do not like makeup. It makes me feel like a fake somehow. My mother disapproves but that is her problem not mine. Anyways, I temporally forget the boy once more as I dashed to my room. I passed through the doorway, snatched my brush off of the dresser and brutally thrust it into my mass of blonde hair. As I dragged my brush through my tangles, I opened my closet and went through the dresses and skirts, occasionally stopping at a particular knot. Then I remembered _the dog!_ I rushed back to the boys room only to see that the dog had left its corner and had jumped up onto the bed to lay next to its master-wait, I don't know if that's right, but it will have to do for now til I can ask him. The dog had its slender head placed on the boys rising and falling stomach and had a forearm draped over his torso. The dog let out a contented sigh and I couldn't help but smile. I let the moment drop as I remembered that I still hadn't checked the boys temperature. "I am so bad at this." I groaned. I held the thermometer in my hand and I slid it into the boys mouth, careful not to move to much so the dog would stay where it was. Though, I had a feeling that the dog wouldn't move no matter what I did. As I waited for his temperature, I reached out a hand and traced the top of the dog's head. I looked back over and sighed in relief, his temperature had gone down quite a bit, in fact, his fever had broken. I resisted the urge to jump in glee that I was now free of a patient and could finally get some sleep.

I darted back to my room again to get ready for the day. I managed to get the tangles out of my curls and I threw on a cream colored petticoat with a silvery green bodice and a handkerchief that was the same green as my v-shaped bodice. The silvery green sleeves were slender and had a slight ruffle at the wrists. I slipped on a pair of cream colored boots and made my way downstairs.

"And there she is! Took you long enough"

I glanced down over the stair well, "Thalia?"

"The one and only"

"How long have you been here without my knowing?" I inquired.

"As long a-"

"She has been a here since nine this morning. As it is currently ten in the morning, she has been here for about an hour." Chiron cut in. "Any difference in the boys fever?"

"yes" I answered, "I'm glad to say that his fever has broken and its basically up to him when to wake up right Chiron?"

"That is correct, though I still want you to stay with him in case he should wake. It would be best for someone to be there."

"Of course Chiron."

"Hey! I'm still here guys." Thalia huffed.

"I know, I know…" I answered, trailing off. Thalia had unlady-like hair. She had black locks of hair that fell to her shoulders in separate locks, giving it a spiked look. She wore heavy eyeliner and a dark plum colored lip-gloss. Her dress was a grey petticoat with a dark blue bodice. I noticed, with disapproval, that she crossed her legs, exposing her skin. Because she was not covering herself as a women should, I got a look at her boots. They were black with white laces. _Such odd clothing…what is with Thalia? She's rude and not lady-like. She dresses like a sophisticated Satanist._

"What is with that look Annie?" Thalia demanded.

"I don't want to be called Annie! And what look? I'm not looking at you." That was a lie, well half a lie, I wasn't looking at her, I was studying her.

"Whatever Annie."

I growled in frustration, for some odd reason, despite my annoyance with her, I was drawn to Thalia. Maybe it was the differences attract thing or maybe it was just the fact that she was so interesting, whereas my life was so predictable.

"I have to go, just wanted to check up on how he was doing, and I take it that he is doing perfectly fine in your capable hands." She winked and stood up. I rose to walk her to the door, as it's respectful to do so with guests. She just waved me off and let herself out.

"What is with her?" I asked Chiron after a slightly awkward silence.

"Try to put yourself in her shoes. She has not a mother; she lives with her father, brother and cousin. She doesn't have a womanly influence in her life as you had. Give her some time, she will prove to be a worthy friend I am sure."

I nodded at his logic and decided to trust him with this topic of _Thalia_.

I headed back up stairs and turned down the hall into the injured boy's room. I heard mumbling coming from the boys room. i hurried in to hear him mutter, "Blackjack, Blackjack..." _did he gamble? most likely._ i walked over the bed and noticed that he was now sleeping on his side with an arm hanging limply off of the bed. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was relaxed. I swept my hand to his forehead and brushed away his raven black hair. I noticed with a smirk, that he drooled in his sleep. My hand wandered over to his jawline. I traced the structure with the back of my pointer finger and looked into his sleeping face. I smiled faintly. I trailed my finger down to his chin when my gaze was suddenly met by a pair of fiercely green eyes.

* * *

**Yay! 2 000 words!**

**And yes another cliffie :3, well somewhat cliffie, but whats gonna happen?O.o**

**Please R&R- I wanna know what you guys want to happen... dun dun DUUUNNN**

**Oh and this now officially starts Percabeth.**

**~XxSeaOwl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the longer wait. I won't be able to update daily now that my break is over. School starts and so does the homework and sports. I will try my best to update as often as possible though. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT**

* * *

_I headed back up stairs and turned down the hall into the injured boy's room. To my surprise and much to my delight, the boy had moved in his sleep. He was now on his side with an arm hanging limply off of the bed. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was relaxed. I swept my hand to his forehead and brushed away his raven black hair. I noticed with a smirk, that he drooled in his sleep. My hand wandered over to his jawline. I traced the structure with the back of my pointer finger and looked into his sleeping face. I smiled faintly. I trailed my finger down to his chin when my gaze was suddenly met by a pair of fiercely green eyes._

Percy's POV

I felt a familiar and comfortable weight on my stomach. _Blackjack_. It had to be him. But there was something else that was bothering me. I was laying on something way too soft to even be snow. I opened my eyes to find a lady caressing my face. She had bouncy blonde curls framing her face and she wore a greyish green dress. I have to admit her hands were soothing and actions were indeed motherly…_motherly_. I hadn't had a thought like that in ages. I stayed still and eyed her curiously, surprised that she hadn't noticed that I was awake. Just as if she was reading my mind, her eyes traveled to my face and her reaction was instantaneous.

"You're-you're awake." She stammered.

"Well yeah, I'm obviously not sleeping." I countered back, stifling back a yawn. I resisted the urge to clutch my head as my vision swam. She frowned at me but I could have cared less. I needed to get to America. Then I remembered:_ money, leg, Blackjack, girl._ "You saved my life…"I trailed off as realization struck me. I looked down, and noticed that I was wearing was my flannel shirt and a pair of flannel pants that most certainly not mine as they seemed to be a couple sizes too big. "Where's my coat" I yelled frantically.

"It's right here." The girl stood up and grabbed my waistcoat from on top of the dresser, "you don't have to sound so frantic." She handed the clothing to me and I dug my fingers into it and anger rose in my chest. "Where is my money? Give it to me, I know you have it!" I growled.

"Once again I have it right here. No need to get all fussy." She replied calmly.

"Give it here then." I demanded.

"No."

"No?" I raised an eyebrow, "why not?"

"Well, I will give it back to you once you tell me what happened. I saved your life so I as much as need to know what happened." She answered curtly.

I clenched my teeth, "you don't need to know anything _girl_. It wouldn't suit you anyways with your fancy life. Your dresses and feasts and what not. You don't know what it's like to go a day without a meal, or sleep without a roof over your head so why would you care a damn about someone like me?" I angrily threw those words in her face, almost regretting it, almost. I still couldn't stop the flow of words out of my mouth, "why waste your precious tea time to save a stupid life? Now give me my money and I'll be outta your hair for that rest of your life." I ranted on, forgetting that moment in the snow where I knew she would help me despite my wealth.

"I don't know why I'm helping you. I'll admit that. I just feel like I need to do something in my life besides what my parents want me to. I mean don't get me wrong, I really want to become an architect, but I want to do something else in my life. Women don't get half as many opportunities as men do but-"

"So I'm just a jumpstart to get your life started?" I interrupted

"No you're not."

"Then what am I doing here?"

"Is it wrong for me to help someone in need?"

"You know what? I'm outta here whether you like it or not." I eased myself off of my back and onto my elbows. Placing my palms on the sheets next to me, I pushed upwards, and a yelp escaped me.

"See? You can't even sit up. It would be best if you stay just a little longer." She motioned with her hands and I just glared at her. "Know-it-all" I muttered under my breath.

"Let me help you then." She reached over and helped me ease myself into a sitting position. I clenched my teeth to avoid another yelp from escaping me.

"My name is Annabeth Chase." The girl, Annabeth, said straitening up from helping me. Annabeth held out her hand which I hesitantly shook. I could tell that it was her attempt at having a decent exchange.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." I answered with a slight nod, "and this is Blackjack." I pointed to the black dog that was once again in the corner of the room. As if on cue, Blackjack raised his head and perked his ears.

"That makes much more sense as you were mumbling something about a blackjack in your sleep. Oh, that reminds me, you drool in your sleep as well." She added with a smirk.

"Whatever." I growled. Seriously this girl was getting on my nerves. She thinks she's all high and mighty. When I'm the one who lives an actual life, well if you call wandering the streets working for food a life. "psh" I grunted.

"What?"

"Nothing"

Our conversation went on for a while after that. I did, however, learn a few things about her. She likes owls, she's freaky smart, or I'm just an ignorant dope, she likes music, architecture and reading. Though I learned a bit out her, I kept to myself, much to her dislike. That I could see.

* * *

"Come now lass, you and Mr. Jackson have been talking all day. Please do an old man a favor and get some nourishment." Chiron appeared in the doorway, breaking an extremely awkward silence. You see, Chiron had some kind of reassuring presence and from the way Annabeth treated and respected him, I could tell she was attached to him as much as a daughter and father would be.

As they both left the room, I was left in the humble company of Blackjack. "Com'ere boy," I whistled quietly. Blackjack made his way across the wooden floorboards and hopped onto the bed. I was about to scold him when I remembered the feeling of him draped across my stomach. The feeling of familiarity. As much as I liked the house, Annabeth and Chiron, I appreciated Blackjacks companionship a lot more. He and I had been through so much. Hell, he even saved my damned life. "You're a good boy, yes you are… I wish I had a donut for you right now." I laughed at the memory as my dog's eyes light up.

_Blackjack and I trudged through the snowy streets looking for any morsel. A young lad, wealthy one, said that we could pick a treat from his sack if my dog preformed a trick for his amusement. We both happily complied. Blackjack did various tricks and earned me round shaped pastry with a crude hole cut out from the center. "What is this?" I asked the boy_

"_It's called a donut you idiot." He answered rudely._

_I split the 'donut' in half and shared it with Blackjack. Together we set out enjoying our one treat. The pastry was cakey, yet it had a distinguishable fluffy texture. Layered on the outside of it was a sweet, incredibly sweet, paste that I learned was called 'frosting.' Ever since then, the mere mention of 'donut' sent Blackjack over the edge. He would wiggle, bark and whine, his eyes gleaming with an excited sparkle. That was our one moment of happiness before my wound started to take its toll._

I shivered at the ghost of pain I suddenly felt. A moment before my leg felt fine, but now it felt just like it did a couple days ago. I heard Blackjack whine, but I was already sucked back into the past.

_I groaned a collapsed into the snow. The cold felt soothing on my aching bones. I reached up to my forehead that was hot with fever and I swear that Blackjack had three heads. My leg felt like it had been dipped in liquid fire then dragged behind a carriage. I didn't dare even think about looking under my tightly wrapped make-shift bandage. For a moment I knew I was just going to die, out of pain or just the fact that I was such a low-life that no one would help me. I just lay there in the snow, moaning. I wanted to grab my leg and hug it, but my muscles were tired and I was weak. Sleep was all that resided in my brain. Then I remembered getting up once more, dragging my limbs against their will. I saw that girl. The one that raised my hopes of living so much, I ran. I ran to her blonde hair. Her rose colored dress. The possibility of living. I could just see it. Then I threw up, my food and some crimson blood. I told Blackjack_-"Percy! Percy!" I heard a voice in the back of my head. "oh gods, Percy! Can you hear me? Percy can you hear me?"

I felt hands on my shoulders, shaking me. "Wha-at?" I stammered. Annabeth was on her knees next to me on the comforter, her slender hands clasping me on the shoulders. She smelled like freshly planted flowers and lemon drops.

"Oh gods Percy, you gave me such a fright. You-you were staring off at who-knows-what with a glazed look and Blackjack, he was whining and –oh Percy, are you all right? Do you feel like you have a temperature? Are you hungry? Cold? Do you-"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I sighed, waving her off.

Annabeth frowned slightly like she knew I wasn't. "Just try and get some sleep will you? If you need anything do ask. You are under my care; apparently Chiron believes I need to hone my nursing skills." She gave a dry laugh before easing herself off of the bed. "I'll be in the next room over."

I watched her as she strode out of the room, the wooden floor creaking. "Guess we'll be staying here for a while, eh boy?" I muttered, ruffling my dogs ears.

* * *

**ugh i hate this chapter like crazy. if you do like this chappy, then im glad you do. if you dont, well youre on the same page as me so i apologize. i wanted to give percy a bit of depth and i also wanted to start a chance at a good percabeth, you know? *sigh* if i didnt exacute this very well, please tell me and ill see if i can fix it up a bit.**

**side note, i have another story up-if you dont know yet- called Atlantean's Choice. please take a look at it!**

**also, if you havent seen the trailer for The Sea of Monsters, it is a must! i would highly encourage you look it up.**

**please R&R**

**~XxSeaOwl**


End file.
